


Play it Again (Cover)

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover illo, because Metisket's fic about universe hopping, families, and the cost of starting over is pretty great. </p>
<p>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/91238107251/rec-rec-via-art-whatever-metiskets-play-it">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play it Again (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Play It Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862320) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 




End file.
